Lilyheart
|familyl = Brackenfur Sorreltail Molepaw Honeyfern, Cinderheart, Poppyfrost, Seedkit |familyt = Father: Mother: Brother: Sisters: |affie = ThunderClan |livebooks = The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope |namest = Kit: |namesl = Lilykit}} Lilykit is a dark tabby she-kit with white patches. History In the Omen of the Stars Series ''The Forgotten Warrior :Lilykit is born to Sorreltail and Brackenfur, along with her sister, Seedkit, outside camp, near the lake. Sorreltail wasn't expecting the kits to come early, resulting in their birthplace close to the lake. Once Sorreltail finishes kitting, the two small kits are immediately taken to the nursery where they and brought to their nest and are allowed to suckle. Jayfeather is anxious that the kits will be too weak to survive, since Sorreltail doesn't have enough energy to lick them. However, the other queens, Daisy and Ferncloud, lick them enough to get their blood pumping, allowing them to move on their own and get to their mother safely. :Dovewing has a horrible nightmare about Lilykit and her sister being snatched by an eagle. :Half a moon later, they are named Seedkit and Lilykit. Jayfeather feels warmed by the thought of more kits in the Clan, because they mean hope and new life. Sorreltail tells her kits to have a good feed so that they can grow big and strong, and it is mentioned that she is recovering well and her kits are growing stronger. :When Sorreltail brings her and her sister out to their first Clan meeting, Hollyleaf reveals what happened to Ashfur, about the day he died. Lilykit and Seedkit are swept closer to their mother, Sorreltail, with her tail. :Later, Lilykit gets a fever, and Jayfeather tells Cinderheart to stay and watch over her. It is noted that Cinderheart looks briefly disappointed, but dips her head and pads off to the nursery. Lionblaze thinks that Lilykit would be fine without a medicine cat watching over her, but Jayfeather says that Cinderheart isn't the first cat to switch roles. The Last Hope :Lilykit is in the nursery during the battle against the Dark Forest. She is protected by Ferncloud and other Queens against the Dark Forest Warriors. Lilykit also helps to keep Brightheart's newborn kits in the nursery during the battle. Trivia *Lilykit has WindClan blood because her great-great-grandfather, Windflight, was half WindClan. *Lilykit also has SkyClan blood because her grandmother, Willowpelt, is Spottedleaf's sister. *She has been described as tortoiseshell-and-white.Revealed by Kate Cary on her blog Character Pixels Family Members '''Father:' :Brackenfur: Mother: :Sorreltail: Brother: :Molepaw: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Sisters: :Poppyfrost: :Honeyfern: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Cinderheart: :Seedkit: Grandfather: :Whitestorm: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Grandmothers: :Willowpelt: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :Frostfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member Great-Grandfathers: :Thistleclaw: Deceased, Verified Place of No Stars Member :Fuzzypelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook page Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Great-Grandmothers: :Snowfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Robinwing: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :Swiftbreeze: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Great-Great-Grandfather: :Stormtail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member :Windflight: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Great-Great-Grandmother: :Moonflower: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Poppydawn: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member Uncles: :Thornclaw: :Rainwhisker: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Sootfur: Deceased, Suspected StarClan Member Aunts: :Cinderpelt: Deceased, Reincarnated as Cinderheart :Brightheart: Great-Uncles: :Unidentified Kits: Status Unknown :Ravenpaw: Status Unknown :Dustpelt: Great Aunt: :Brindleface: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Great-Great-Aunt: :Bluestar: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Rosetail: Deceased, Suspected StarClan member :Sweetpaw: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Cousins: :Whitewing: :Amberkit: :Dewkit: :Snowkit: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Ashfur: Deceased, Verified StarClan Member :Ferncloud: Deceased, Verified StarClan member Nephew: :Molepaw: Niece: :Cherrypaw: Tree References and Citations Category:Kit Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Minor Character Category:The Last Hope characters